Ballparks of Love
by psav2005
Summary: The twins, Bailey, Maya, Woody, and Addison take a spring break road trip to the ballparks of the American League East. Collaboration with deathlyhallows123
1. Let the Road Trip Begin

**Ballparks of Love Chapter 1: Let the Road Trip Begin**

**A/N: Collaborations, they seem to be the in thing right, and now myself and deathlyhallows123 are joining the fun. Deathlyhallows123 had an idea I just couldn't say no to (meaning it involves sports, I can never say no to that) where the twins are their friends send spring break going to baseball games at all five American League East teams (Tampa, Baltimore, Toronto, Boston, and New York). With the S.S. Tipton once again stopping in Miami for spring break, Tampa is the first stop, so let the road trip begin. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 1 of our story.**

**Summary: The twins, Bailey, Maya, Woody, and Addison take a spring break road trip to the ballparks of the American League East. Collaboration with deathlyhallows123**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING**

Spring Break, it meant one thing to high school students, road trips to someplace warm, preferably with a beach. Same goes for the students of Seven Seas High School aboard the S.S. Tipton, even though they spend their days on a cruise ship, stopping at various countries, most of which feature some of the most beautiful beaches in the world. Not only that, but the ship stops in Miami for their spring break week, so they don't have to travel very far if they didn't want to.

While most of the students aboard the ship were either staying on the ship in Miami or going somewhere else in the south fairly close, there was a group of six students who were actually traveling north for their spring break.

Being from Boston, Cody & Zack Martin are huge baseball fans and huge Red Sox fans. While they love the other sports teams Boston has to offer, baseball and the Sox are their first love. Back in middle school the twins decided that for their senior year of high school spring break they were going to go to every ballpark in Boston's division for a game, and luckily for them the scheduled worked where they would be able to accomplish this feat.

The twins wouldn't be traveling alone though, Zack had a total crush on one of Seven Seas High's newest student, a Yankees fan from New York named Maya. Zack still couldn't believe he fell for a Yankees fan, but Maya was different than any other girl he had met, and he wasn't going to let that small detail get in the way. Zack invited her since he had this huge crush on her, and because he knew she would say yes since a stop at new Yankee Stadium was in the works. The twins also invited Woody and Addison on the trip, since both their hometown teams would be facing an AL East team during the trip, Woody's Cleveland Indians at Baltimore, and Addison's Chicago White Sox at Tampa Bay. Lastly Cody asked Bailey if she wanted to go as well. While still broken up, the two were currently getting along better than any other time since the break up. Cody also didn't want Bailey to feel left out, plus her home area team, the Kansas City Royals, would be in Toronto when they were there.

While London Tipton was not a sports fan and wouldn't be joining her friends on their spring break road trip, she did love her friends enough to help pay their way when it came to tickets, travel, and staying at a Tipton Hotel in Tampa, Baltimore, and Toronto. Everyone would stay with Maya's partners in New York, and with the twin's mom Carey when in Boston.

The S.S. Tipton docked in Miami on a Friday, and the kids would spend their first two days of break in Miami hanging out before leaving for Tampa Sunday morning. London set it up for them to take a limo up to Tampa from Miami, which was about a four hour drive. They would then sight see in Tampa during the day, as the game was the lone Sunday night game on the schedule. Monday they would fly from Tampa to Baltimore and have the rest of the day to themselves in the city. The game in Baltimore was Tuesday afternoon, and after the game was their flight to Toronto. The Toronto game was Wednesday night, so they could look around the city before the game. Thursday they would fly from Toronto to New York and the rest of Thursday along with the day on Friday they would spent with Maya and her family, with the game in New York Friday night. With the game in Boston they were going to on Saturday afternoon they would take another limo up to Boston after the game Friday, go to the game Saturday afternoon, and then the twins would show them around town the rest of the day, before they flew back to Miami Sunday morning.

After two days of just packing and hanging out in Miami, Sunday morning finally rolled around and the kids were ready for their road trip to begin. They wanted plenty of time to look around Tampa before the game, so they decided on leaving Miami at 8am. Everyone met up in the main lobby of the ship about 7:45am and then left the ship, finding the limo that awaited them at the Port of Miami. Once everyone's stuff was packed up in the limo it was time to head for Tampa.

"I can't believe this road trip in finally here," Cody said as the limo started to leave the port.

"I know broseph, we have been talking about this one for years and years, can't believe the day has finally come that it's happening," Zack said.

"I'm just so excited we get to see my White Sox tonight," Addison said excitedly, as she was already bouncing off the walls, even at this early time in the morning.

"Woody, we told you not to give her any sweets before we got to Tampa," Bailey said as it was very obvious her friend had way too much sugar already in her.

"I tried to, but I just can't say no to that face," Woody said as he turned to Addison, who responded by giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well hopefully it wears off soon, I'm not sure anyone could take any of us bouncing off the walls for four hours in a vehicle thanks to a sugar rush," Maya added.

"Don't worry guys, she didn't have too much," Woody said.

The first half of the trip was spent playing a variety of games. Once the sugar wore out Addison, along with Bailey and Maya took naps while the guys just talked. Once they started to roll into Tampa the guys woke the girls up.

"Wow, no wonder this place has been named one of the best outdoor cities in the country, it's beautiful," Maya said as she looked out one of the windows.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," Zack said back as Maya couldn't help but to smile and giggle at Zack's comment.

"Man and I thought I was cheesy," Cody said softly to Bailey.

"At least he is only cheesy around Maya; you are just cheesy all the time," Bailey responded back with a laugh.

"I never heard you complain about it though," Cody said back with a smile.

"Touché," Bailey said back while mimicking Ben Stiller's character from the movie _Dodgeball_, which always made Cody laugh. "

"So, you think this trip will finally get them together," Bailey asked softly so Zack and Maya didn't hear them.

"I hope so, I didn't think it would take him this long, I mean it's obvious now that she likes him back," Cody said.

"Maybe he wants to do something special at Yankee Stadium," Bailey said.

"Maybe you are right, before I would have said no way, but now that he likes a Yankee fan I guess anything is possible," Cody said.

Their limo arrived at the Tampa Tipton a little after noon. Since their suite reservations had been set by London they were able to check in whenever they wanted. Zack and Maya were the first to leave the vehicle, followed by Cody and Bailey.

"So, you think they'll finally get together sometime during this trip," Woody asked Addison.

"Oh yeah, it'll happen, I guarantee it," Addison said with a smile as they left the limo. While many may have thought they were talking about Zack and Maya that was not the case.

Once the six got settled into their suite it was time for them to decide how they would spend their day in Tampa.

"Alright guys, it's almost one, and the game is at eight, so that gives us about six hours to look around town before its time to get ready for the game," Cody said. "I say each group of two pick a place to go to for a couple hours, Bailey and I have decided on the historic Ybor City neighborhood just northwest of downtown," Cody add.

The other four thought this was a good idea, so each Zack & Maya and Woody & Addison separated to decide on where they would pick.

"So where do you want to go Maya, your choice," Zack asked.

"Oh you should already know where I want to go," Maya said with a smile.

"How is that, I've never been here," Zack said confused.

"Zack, which team uses Tampa for its spring training, and has a minor league team play in that stadium as well," Maya asked.

"The Yank…..oh no, no way Maya," Zack said.

"Come on Zack, you said it was my choice," Maya said as she started to smile and got her sad puppy dog eyes ready just in case she needed them.

"But Maya I….," Zack started to say before Maya kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok that's fine," Zack said as Maya could only smile that her plan worked.

"Can we go to Raymond James Stadium too, its right across the street from the Yankees place, I need to go in there so I can add it to stadium tour on Facebook," Zack added with a smile.

"I think we can work that out," Maya said as the two made their way back to the group.

"Ok we decided on the aquarium, what about you guys," Addison asked Zack and Maya.

"Yankees spring training facility," Maya said with a smile.

"Zack, how could you agree to such a place," Cody asked he brother.

"Simple, Maya said we could go to the Bucs stadium as well so I could add it to stadium tour," Zack said with a smile, not mentioning the other motivation he received.

Cody just rolled his eyes at his brother as the six left the suite. The stadiums were the closest so that was their first stop. They went to the Yankees spring training stadium first for a tour, and afterwards they took pictures around the place, as Maya was able to talk Zack into being in pictures with her and Yankees related stuff with more kisses to the cheek. Cody could only shake his at his brother while Bailey laughed, while Woody and Addison could only say one word to one another about the situation, whipped. Next was Raymond James Stadium, which was right across the street. Again the group got a tour of the stadium. Afterwards everyone went up to the famous pirate ship in one of the endzones for pictures.

The next stop was the historic Ybor City neighborhood, which featured numerous structures on the National Register of Historic Places list. The group visited many different sites, including the Cigar Museum and Visitor Center and the Ybor City Museum State Park. They had a late lunch/early dinner at the Columbia Restaurant, a Spanish restaurant that was named a Top 50 All-American icon by _Nation's Restaurant News_ magazine. There final stop before the game was the Florida Aquarium. The aquarium had a cool set up, as it was laid out to follow a drop of water from one of Florida's fresh-water springs on its journey to the waters of the Gulf of Mexico. Everyone agreed that their favorite thing there was the simulated beach.

Once they were done at the aquarium the six headed back to the Tipton to get ready for the game. Addison was decked out in all White Sox gear; hat, shorts, Paul Konerko jersey t-shirt, and even black and white shoes and a White Sox foam finger. Woody wanted to wear something Indians, but Addison wouldn't let him, which earned him a returned whipped comment from Zack. Bailey only brought one Royals shirt and she was saving it for their game in Toronto, and the twins and Maya decided against their teams colors since both their teams were division rivals with the Tampa Bay Rays.

"Alright let's go White Sox," Addison said happily as the group left the suite.

"If anyone asks we don't know her, she is just following us," Cody said as Zack, Maya, and Bailey all laughed.

"Agreed," Woody said which lead to Addison hitting both Woody and Cody with her foam finger.

The six again piled into the limo, as it headed from Tampa to Tropicana Field, which was just across the bay in St. Petersburg. Once they were dropped off they headed to the entrance and handed their tickets to the lady working the gate. Once in the group headed towards their seats, which thanks to London were right behind home plate.

**A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. Deathlyhallows123 will be in charge of chapter 2, which will feature the first game, and whatever other fun they are able to come up with throughout the chapter. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1, and let us know what you thought by leaving a review. Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Tampa Frenzy

**Ballparks of Love Chapter 2: Tampa Frenzy**

**A/N: Its game time in Tampa as the Rays host Addison's Chicago White Sox. I hope everyone enjoys chapter two.**

**Summary: The twins, Bailey, Maya, Woody, and Addison take a spring break road trip to the ballparks of the American League East. Collaboration with deathlyhallows123**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING**

The gang walked down towards the seats and sat down. The game was about to begin. Juan Pierre, the longtime journeyman stepped up to the plate, and the game was about to begin. Addison clutched Woody's hand, as he dug in.

"Come on Juan. Juan, Juan, Juan!" Addison yelled, gulping down her soda.

"Note to self," Cody muttered, "Addison drinks only water from now on."

Bailey laughed at this, and turned her attention to the game. Pierre stepped in, and the game began.

_5 Innings Later_

Zack was snoring along with Woody, Maya was resting her head on Zack's lap, and the only person awake out there was Addison. Cody and Bailey were busy talking to the people sitting next to them, who were college counselors. Their application results were going to arrive soon, and they really wanted to see what colleges they got into.

Both David Price and Jake Peavy had a routine going on. They would walk the first guy, and then slowly get the next three batters out. It happened every inning, and even the most astute baseball fan would fall asleep. But as Paul Konerko came up to the plate, finally things would actually not stink.

_Tampa Bay announcers_

_"Price looks in for the sign and he keeps on shaking his head. Now he agrees on something with Navarro, and he is set. Konerko is looking to give this ball a ride and here is the pitch. High pitch away and it is smashed to deep left. Crawford races back and with his speed, he may get it. He jumps, and he makes a miraculous catch! Wait a minute, he just opened his glove and the ball is not there! Where is the ball?"_

Everyone snapped to attention, even Zack and Woody who had been snoring. The drama was unbelievable.

_Chicago announcers_

_"The ball is lying on the warning track, and Crawford is down. His back may be strained. But here comes Upton going for the ball. Konerko, with his incredible lack of speed, is rounding second and he is breaking for third. Upton guns the ball in to third and it's a bang-bang play! Konerko is….. safe! Aybar is really ticked off and he is giving a piece of his mind to umpire Tom Hallion. Boy he is mad and- wait! Konerko is breaking for the plate and Aybar hasn't realized it. He finally makes the throw. Konerko's down and Navarro has the ball. Did Konerko sneak in? Yes, he did! The home plate umpire is all over that call, and what a play!"_

The crowd was stunned. Paul Konerko, one of the slowest guys in the majors, achieved an inside the park homerun. How on earth did this happen with this stealthy Tampa defense.

"He did it. How?" Cody muttered. He was totally shocked. He had seen Konerko play, and he was slower than Cody himself.

The crowd settled down, while Addison roared. She immediately grabbed 10 dollars, rushed to the soda stand, and bought 4 sodas. She did all of this in no less than 4 seconds. Woody tried to take the sodas away, but Addison shoved him, causing everyone to laugh. Then Addison helped her boyfriend up and gave him a Coke. That pleased him, and the game continued.

_Bottom of the Ninth Inning_

After being a bore for five innings, this had become the greatest game they had ever seen. The score was still 1-0, but there was so much action it was hard to believe the score. BJ Upton had just had three assists, and he robbed one homerun. Every out was bang-bang, and drama filled the air. However, the most memorable play was by one Evan Longoria.

_Tampa Bay announcers_

"_Quentin hits a shot down the left field line and it ricochets of the wall! He rounds first looking for a double, and he will get it. Crawford is down out there and Upton is racing for the ball. Wait a minute so is Longoria! Longoria gets the ball as Quentin rounds third. Longoria fires a bullet to Navarro and Quentin is…. Out! Oh what a play by Evan Longoria. He raced all the way back into the left field corner, and he fired a bullet to home plate on the fly. It was so on target; Navarro didn't even have to move his glove! Amazing!"_

Longoria now was up at bat, looking to win this for the Rays. A base hit brought up Crawford and Pena followed him, which pretty much guaranteed a Rays victory. Longoria wasn't being patient, and the first curveball he saw he smashed into the gap for a double. The crowd roared, and Crawford was up next.

Cody leaned in and whispered to Zack, "We are cheering for Sox right?"

"Of course! We don't want to let the hated division rival win!"

"Good point."

Crawford dug in, and he followed through with a quick walk. Before Pena even got to the plate, Longoria and Crawford executed a perfect double steal, and they moved up to third and second respectively. Pena dug in, as he licked his lips. A walk off opportunity was right here, and a high fly ball in the gaps would end the game. However, he was looking to rip the ball right here.

_Chicago announcers_

_"Pena takes the first pitch. That was outside. Here is the second pitch. Also outside. Now it is 2-0! The pitch, swung on and Pena ripped one to third base. Wait a minute; Alexei Ramirez just snagged that ball! He makes a break for third base, and he gets there before Longoria. Now he is chasing Carl Crawford back to second. He dives at Crawford, and Crawford is out! He is out! He is out!"_

The entire crowd was speechless at this highlight play by Alexei Ramirez, which now ended the game. He had just gotten an unassisted triple play! Oh the wonder!

Cody and Bailey were jumping and screaming and shared an awkward hug. Immediately, they pulled back, embarrassed, but they still loved that feeling. Zack was screaming for Alexei Ramirez to give him the ball, and Maya calmed him down. Zack finally stopped. But he still hollered for Alexei. They were all screaming like crazy. It was pandemonium. Finally, they walked out of the domed Tropicana Field to head back to the Tipton in Tampa. They got into the limo, and started on their way back.

"That was just sick," Zack said, shaking his blond head like a rock star.

Addison started pumping her fist, trying to be like a Jerseyan. "Yeah, go Sox! Alexei Ramirez is the man!"

Cody thoughtfully remarked, "You know, this may be the only game we will all cheer for the same team. With the Royals in Toronto, AL East fans will cheer for the Royals, and Addison and Woody would cheer for the Blue Jays. Don't even think I will cheer for the Yanks in New York."

"That's right! And don't think I will tolerate the Bostonians one bit at Fenway!" Maya replied, laughing.

They spent the rest of the car ride chilling out and talking, until they reached the hotel. After they showered, they met up in the gigantic common room they shared.

"London was really generous with this. She gave a lot of money for us," Bailey remarked, needling through a Baltimore magazine.

"I know," Cody replied. "So what do you feel like doing tomorrow? I was thinking we could visit Fort McHenry, and see some historic sites. Maybe we can head over to Washington after Fort McHenry to take a tour of the White House."

Bailey nodded wistfully. "Too bad we don't have any contacts."

Cody's eyes lit up, and he began rapidly typing. A minute later, it seemed as if he got a response, and he showed off a big smile on his face.

"I just got 2 tickets for the White House tour!" he exclaimed, and Bailey was shocked.

"How could you do it so fast?"

"Simple, I know some big people in the Oval Office and they owed me a favor."

Woody then asked, "Why?"

Addison immediately yelled, "Woody, don't ask why! Only one of these writers likes politics so let us not delve into that!"

"Fine!" Woody replied, and he continued to play his video game.

Zack rolled his eyes. "While you dweebs bore yourselves to death, I'm checking out the best eateries in town and going to take pictures at M&T Bank Stadium."

Maya replied, "Zack be nice," as she playfully slapped her boyfriend's shoulder. "Though I do like the sounds of our plans," she said as she snuggled closer to Zack.

Cody spoke up. "If we want to leave on time and get there by 10:00 tomorrow, we should hit the hay now. Night guys."

Everyone chorused good night, and the great gang went off to sleep.

**A/N: One game in the books, four more to go. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm back for chapter three, as the kids enjoy their day in the Baltimore area, with the activities they already mentioned, along with some other things, including an appearance by London, who has a surprise for them. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter two, and please let us know what you thought by leaving a review. Thanks again for reading.**


	3. Busy in Baltimore

**Ballparks of Love Chapter 3: Busy in Baltimore**

**A/N: I'm back with chapter three, as the kids head from Florida to Maryland for the second game of their road trip, as Baltimore's Orioles host Woody's Cleveland Indians. They have a free day to themselves, which will include a visit from London with a surprise for them, followed by the game the next afternoon. I hope everyone enjoys chapter three of Ballparks of Love**

**Summary: The twins, Bailey, Maya, Woody, and Addison take a spring break road trip to the ballparks of the American League East. Collaboration with deathlyhallows123**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING**

Everyone was up early at 5:30am the next morning so everyone had enough time to get ready for their 8am flight out of Tampa to Baltimore. Their limo pulled out of the Tampa Tipton at 6:15 for the short drive over to the airport, as they arrived there around 6:30. Once everyone was checked in they made their way to their gate to await the announcement that they could board the plane. To pass the time Zack and Maya played cards, Cody and Bailey did a crossword, and Woody and Addison looked at the pictures on their digital cameras of their fun in Tampa.

Right around 7:30 they were able to board the plane, which hit the sky right on time at 8. While on the flight Cody and Bailey continued working on their crossword while Zack and Maya were now looking at their pictures from Tampa. Woody and Addison soon fell asleep and napped during the whole flight, thanks in large part to the fact that Addison hadn't had any candy yet.

Their plane landed in Baltimore right on time at 10, and once everyone gathered up their things they headed to the limo that was waiting for them. After picking up a quick breakfast the limo arrived at the Baltimore Tipton around 11. Once everyone checked in and headed up to their suite to drop their stuff off Cody and Bailey had to leave, as their tour of the White House started at noon.

"Ok guys, we are headed to DC in the limo for our tour, you guys ok walking around town," Bailey asked.

"Yeah it won't be a problem, everything we are going to is within walking distance," Maya said.

"What are you guys up to," Cody then asked Woody and Addison.

"I think we'll tag along with Zack and Maya," Addison said.

"Though I'm following under protest, stupid Art Modell moving the Browns from Cleveland," Woody said.

"Sure you can handle all the walking Woodchuck," Zack asked his friend.

"Of course I can, I'm in great shape," Woody said, drawing stares from the rest of his friends. "Ok find, just don't walk to fast," Woody said as the others couldn't help but to laugh.

"Also everyone be back here by 4:30, London called me last night saying she would be in town and has a surprise for us at this address, and to meet her there at 5," Bailey said, passing the address around to the others.

"I don't know why, but this address seems familiar," Maya said, but she didn't know why, she thought nothing of it though as she handed it back to Bailey.

With that Cody and Bailey were off to the nation's capital. The others decided to hang around the suite for awhile. Everyone got hungry around 12:30, so they went and got some lunch before making their way towards the stadiums.

"So Cody, you never told me how you knew someone in the White House," Bailey asked during their limo ride from Baltimore to Washington.

"Well when I first met Glenn he worked for the Mayor of Boston in City Hall, he gave me advice when it came to running against Zack for Class President in middle school. Whenever I need a political question answered, or just needed some advice, I would go to him. He was like a big brother or father figure with my dad being gone and Zack being, well Zack," Cody said, which caused Bailey to giggle.

"So how did he end up in the White House," Bailey asked.

"About six months before we left for the S.S. Tipton he got a job at the State Capital, and soon got a job in the White House," Cody explained.

"That's so awesome," Bailey said. "How is it that he owed you favor," Bailey then asked.

"I don't know, he just told me a little after New Years that if I was ever in DC to let him know cause he owed me a favor," Cody said.

"Well I guess we are about to find out," Bailey said, pointing to the sign that said they were now entering Washington DC.

As the limo made its way to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue the limo went past many famous sites, including the Lincoln Memorial, the Washington Monument, and Capitol Hill. Cody and Bailey took a few pictures as they rolled down the limo's windows to take them, and if they had time after the tour they would make sure to stop and these and other landmarks for some more pictures.

Once the limo arrived at the White House Cody and Bailey were dropped off where those taking the tour entered the grounds. To prove you weren't a national security threat you had to provide forms of identification before being allowed to enter, and the two pulled out all forms of ID Glen told them they needed while waiting in line to enter. Once everything was checked and it was proven these two high school students were indeed not threats to national security, they were allowed to enter the White House with all those also participating in the final tour of the day.

Once the entire group was in the building they were separated into two smaller groups, one starting the tour in one direction while the other went the opposite direction. Cody and Bailey's group started on the residence floor, where they got to see the treaty room along with the Lincoln bedroom. Their next stop was the state floor, which included getting to see the state dining room, and getting to meet one of the White House's five chefs, which Cody was just thrilled about. When they returned to the ground floor they got to see the diplomatic reception room, the map room, and the library, before making their way over to the East Wing. After the East Wing was the West Wing. While the Oval Office was off limits that day, they did at least have a chance to be right outside of it. In the West Wing they were able to see the Cabinet Room, the press briefing room, and the press corps room. The tour then went outside, as they saw White House rose garden, the Jackie Kennedy garden, and the First Lady's White House kitchen garden, another thing Cody was excited to see as items from it were once used on one of his favorite TV shows, _Iron Chef America_. Along the way they also saw some of the fun things the White House had to offer, like the tennis court, bowling alley, movie theater, jogging track, putting green, and swimming pool.

Once the tour had finished Cody and Bailey started to leave. Cody was disappointed they didn't get to see Glen, but once they were outside the building Cody started hearing someone call his name. He turned around and sure enough, there was Glen running towards them.

"Cody, long time, no see, I see you finally hit that growth spurt, and you got a haircut" Glen said with a laugh as the two hugged.

"Yeah I was tired of looking like a girl," Cody said as Bailey couldn't help but giggle, remembering seeing the pictures of Cody with that long hair. "Oh and Glen, this is Bailey Pickett, one of my friends from the S.S. Tipton," Cody said introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you Glen," Bailey said as the two shook hands.

"So how was the tour and how has the spring break ballpark tour been," Glen asked.

"The tour was fun, I was so happy to get to meet one of the chefs and see the kitchen garden," Cody said.

"Had a feeling you might say something like that," Glen said with a smile.

"As I mentioned we were in Tampa yesterday, the Rays really need a new park, I can't wait to see Camden Yards tomorrow, and Bailey is excited to see her Royals in Toronto and her first game at Fenway," Cody said.

"I sure miss that place," Glen said as he thought about Fenway. "Hopefully they get a win for you guys, same for the Royals," Glen added.

"One last thing Glen how is it that you owed me a favor," Cody asked.

"Simple, you remember that quiche recipe you gave me for that party the Governor had," Glen responded.

"Of course I do, best quiche I have ever made if I do say so myself," Cody remarked.

"Well I brought it to the President's New Year's gala, and he loved it, said it was the best quiche he ever ate," Glen responded.

To that Cody was speechless; the President of these United States loved his quiche recipe. Cody just stood there mouth gaped open.

"Well Glen we have to be back to Baltimore by 4:30 so we better get going, it was nice meeting you," Bailey said as they shook hands again before Bailey dragged Cody back to the limo.

"Nice meeting you Bailey, talk to you again soon Cody," Glen said as all Cody could do is wave back.

Once they got back to the limo all Cody could talk about is the President loving his quiche. They had enough time to stop at a few places for pictures before heading back to Baltimore, but all Cody could talk about at those locations and the entire ride back to Baltimore was his quiche that the President of the United States loved and said was the best he ever had.

Meanwhile back in Baltimore after lunch Zack, Maya, Woody, and Addison made their way over to M&T Bank Stadium, home of the NFL's Baltimore Ravens.

"I still can't believe you made me come Addison, I mean he moved our team, the Browns, here and now they are all good and stuff," Woody complained as they are close to the stadium.

"Maybe you should have jumped ship on Cleveland the way Art and LeBron did then," Zack said laughing, always finding a way to toss a LeBron jab at his friend.

"I'm surprised you are so excited about this trip, I mean they last time the Ravens played the Pats they eliminated them from the playoffs," Maya said to her boyfriend.

"Just another stop I can add to the Stadium Tour, besides unlike those crazy Clevelanders I don't hold grudges for eternity," Zack responded.

Maya was then about to say something when Addison beat her to the punch.

"Unless it has to do with the Yankees beating the Red Sox, especially in the 03 LCS," Addison said while laughing as Maya couldn't help but to high five her roommate, as even Woody was able to laugh at this one as the three entered the stadium with a no longer laughing Zack.

Luckily for the group of four they were giving tours of the stadium on this day, and they got to see some things they weren't expecting to see, such as the stadium suites, each team's locker rooms, training rooms, work out rooms, and other areas of the stadiums many fans don't get to see. After the tour the group took pictures inside the stadium and also outside of it at the Unitas Plaza, which honors the former great Baltimore quarterback.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it from my friends back home," Woody said, looking at the pictures Addison had taken of him, as she can only laugh.

After the stadium they did go over to the Orioles ballpark for a bit, but didn't stay too long as they didn't want to spoil everything for tomorrow when they would see a game there. The four just walked around the town some until it was time to head back to the Tipton to meet up with Cody and Bailey.

The limo arrived back from DC right on time as the four others joined Cody and Bailey in the back of it. Bailey then also gave the driver the address they were to meet London at.

"The President loves my quiche," Cody said to the four as soon as they entered the vehicle.

"What," was all he got back from them, as Bailey started explaining the story, as she knew Cody would give far too many details about it.

The building the six were meeting London at was on a corner, and that's where the driver dropped them off at as London was waiting for them at the corner.

"London, it's so good to see you," Bailey said hugging her roommate.

"I know it is," London said, as Bailey could only give her a look. "And it's good to see you too," London said correcting herself before Bailey did. "How has break been," London asked.

"It's been good, Tampa was so fun, and me and Cody got a tour of the White House today, it was so awesome," Bailey said excitedly.

"What's wrong with them," London then asked as she pointed to the others.

"What do you mean," Bailey asked as she turned to face her friends, who were all looking up at the building with stunned looks on their faces. Bailey then looked up at what they were looking at, and an equally as stunned look crossed her face.

"Charm," Cody and Bailey said.

"City," Addison and Woody said.

"Cakes," Zack and Maya said.

"Surprise," London said as she went over to the door and pressed the buzzer.

"Charm City Cakes, how may I help you," a familiar voice said over the intercom.

"Mary Alice, its London, I'm here to pick up my cake," London responded.

"Be right there to let you all in, your friends are coming to love this cake London," Mary Alice said.

Once the door is opened London and Mary Alice share a hug, as the other six just watch, still stunned. London waves for them to come in and they follow her, and are even in more awe when they see all the decorators that they've seen on the hit Food Network show _Ace of Cakes_ at work on different cakes, in the bakery they see on TV each week, while the Food Network cameras film it all, including them walking in with London.

"Dude," is all Zack can say to his brother.

"I know, we are going to be on _Ace of Cakes_," Cody says.

The six then see London go up to the owner of the bakery and face of the show, Duff, and give him a hug, as he is standing next to a table that has something long on it, covered by a long sheet. After hugging Duff and his sous chef Geoff, London turns to face her friends.

"Guys, we are graduating in a couple of months, and along with Maddie and Marcus, you guys are the best friends I have ever had, liking me for me, and not just my money like so many others, and to show how much you mean to me, I got you guys this," London said as Duff and Geoff pull off the sheet, revealing London's surprise for them.

It's the S.S. Tipton, made out of cake.

"Awesome," all six say at the same time, causing Geoff, Duff, Mary Alice, and London to laugh. All six are amazed at how exact the cake is to the actual ship, especially the Sky Deck, which features figures of all of them as well. Zack and Maya are at the smoothie bar; Cody is at the towel stand, and Bailey, Woody, Addison, and London are standing by the hot tub. There are also figures of Moseby, Tut, Maddie, and Marcus, standing on the steps that lead to the Sky Deck. They all take pictures of the cake and their figures, along with the figures of Maddie, Marcus, Moseby, and Tut so that they can show them when they get a chance.

After everyone looks at the cake Duff cuts a piece of the cake for each to have, with all six saying it's the best cake they had ever had. Then in what was the highlight of the night for them, they got to meet all the decorators and have pictures taken with them. Before they left the cake was divided up so that all six and London could take the rest with them.

"How did you pull this off," Maya asked once the seven got into the limo to head off to a late dinner.

"Daddy went to an event a few years ago and one of Duff's cakes was there and he loved it, and whenever he needs a cake that's who he calls. I got to meet them all one time when I went with daddy to pick up a cake, and they were all so nice, and I loved the cake as well, and whenever I need one, like in this case, that's who I call as well," London explained.

"What an awesome day, touring the White House and meeting the crew from _Ace of Cakes,_ "Bailey exclaimed.

"You can say that again," Cody responded.

Once they got to their restaurant for dinner London told everyone what she had been up to so far on spring break, and then the six went into more detail on their road trip so far. After an excellent dinner the seven pasted on dessert, knowing nothing could top the cake that awaited them.

Once everyone returned to the Tipton the six said goodbye to London, who was taking her helicopter to meet her father in Chicago, luckily though in less than a week they would see each other again when they all had to return to the ship. After London left everyone was exhausted from their long day and went to bed early.

Everyone got up the next morning around nine so they had plenty of time to get ready, enjoy the hotel's breakfast, and check out before making their way to the ballpark. Much like Addison was two days before, Woody was super excited to see his team in person, as he wore his Shin-Soo Choo jersey t-shirt. The twins and Maya were actually pulling for Cleveland along with Woody; they didn't want their AL East rival getting a win, while Addison and Bailey were pulling for Baltimore, as they didn't want their AL Central rival picking up a W.

"Wait so why did I have to cheer for the White Sox, yet you don't have to cheer for Cleveland," Woody asked his girlfriend when they arrived at Camden Yards.

"Because I can threaten you with no kisses, I know you could never do the same to me," Addison said with a smile.

"Whipped," Cody and Zack say, getting an evil glare from Woody.

It was a beautiful day in Baltimore, as once they entered the stadium they looked around it, taking picture at all the unique features the ballpark had to offer. The six once again had great seats, this time down the third base line, front row, right behind the Indians dugout.

On the mound that afternoon for the Tribe was Justin Masterson, as he faced the O's Mark Hendrickson, one of the tallest pitchers in all of baseball. It had not been a good game so far for the hometown team, as they trailed 2-0 after five innings. The Orioles had already committed three errors, and luckily for them the Indians weren't able to convert on any of them, but solo home runs by Choo and Asdrubal Cabrera were the difference in the game so far giving the Indians that 2-0 lead. To make matters worse for the Orioles was that Masterson was currently pitching a no hitter as well.

In between the fifth and sixth innings the stadium had the kiss cam on the video board, and it eventually landed on Woody and Addison, who shared a kiss, even as Woody was being booed for wearing his Indians shirt. The camera then slid down and showed Maya and Zack, who also shared a kiss. Cody and Bailey meanwhile were happy that their friends where shown, and they took pictures of each moment for their friends. Cody and Bailey showed each their pictures and they couldn't help but smile at them as they went to show Zack, Maya, Woody, and Addison. When they went to show them though each of their friends had an uneasy look on their face.

"What's wrong guys," Cody simply asked, as Maya pointed to the video board.

There were Cody and Bailey, on the video board, for the kiss cam.

**A/N: One word, AKWARD. What will Cody and Bailey do, I have no idea, but I know one person who does, and their name is deathlyhallows123, who will have chapter four for you guys. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and please let us know what you thought by leaving a review.**


	4. Awkwardly Off to Toronto

**Ballparks of Love Chapter 4: Awkwardly Off to Toronto**

**A/N: We are back, sorry for the delay everyone. Now for those who remember chapter three ended very awkwardly for Cody and Bailey, as the broken up couple appeared on the kiss cam at the game in Baltimore. Now DH was suppose to have chapter four for you guys, but it was such an awkward ending to the chapter he couldn't come up with anything he liked to lead off from that. Luckily I think I have something that will work, so chapter four will again be one of my chapters, while DH will have the next two chapters. I hope everyone enjoys chapter four of Ballparks of Love**

**Summary: The twins, Bailey, Maya, Woody, and Addison take a spring break road trip to the ballparks of the American League East. Collaboration with deathlyhallows123**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING**

For how stunned both Cody and Bailey were, their friends were equally as stunned. None could come up with anything to say, well except for one.

"Awkward," Woody said softly, but not softly enough for Addison not to hear, as she immediately slapped her boyfriend's shoulder while glaring at him. That's all Woody needed as he proceeded to pretend to zip his lips to appease his girlfriend.

Meanwhile Bailey was too stunned to move, so Cody had to figure out how to resolve this situation quickly. He tried shaking his head no to get them to move on, but whoever was running the camera that was on them was having none of that, while the crowd either started booing that they weren't kissing, or cheering them on to kiss.

Cody had to think of something fast, and luckily he did, it would be a risky move but it was the only thing he could think of on the fly. Cody then proceeded to turn and face Bailey, and kiss her on the cheek. This appeased both the camera man and most of the fans, especially those around them, as a new couple was shown on the big screen.

As Cody watched Bailey he was trying to gage her reaction to what he just did through her facial expressions, but that really wasn't working as Bailey's facial expression really hadn't changed during the whole episode, after a while though Bailey did finally speak.

"Uh excuse me for a second guys, I have to go to the restroom," Bailey said as she got out of her seat and passed her friends as she headed towards the aisle. Luckily for her none of her friends saw the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

Back in the seats no one still knew what to say, though in her mind Maya was devising a plan, once she had what she thought would work she finally spoke up.

"Zack go and take Bailey's seat," Maya said to her boyfriend.

"Why," Zack responded.

"What do you mean why, did you just see what happened, we don't need this to be any more awkward then it already is," Maya said to her boyfriend as Zack moved from his seat next to Woody to the seat next to his brother.

Cody was going to protest to Maya that everyone was alright but before he could Zack had moved seats and then Maya took the empty seat to Zack's left, leaving an empty seat between herself and Woody.

"Woody and Addison switch places," Maya said.

"Why," Woody asked,

"So that Bailey and Addison can talk about stuff other then what just happened," Maya explained. "Nothing against you Woody but I think Addison could do a better job getting Bailey to talk and think about something else then you can," Maya added.

"Hurtful," Woody said as he and his girlfriend switched seats. "Granted it's probably the truth," he added.

"Now Addison keep Bailey distracted from thinking about what just happened, and if you have to talk a mile a minute, do it," Maya said to her roommate.

"On it," Addison said as she held up a box of candy and started eating it. That would surely have her talking at a mile a minute.

Meanwhile Bailey was lucky the restroom she picked was empty because she needed to vent to herself.

"What just happened, I can't believe Cody kissed me, granted it was just on the cheek, but still, I mean we are broken up, we are just friends, yes we have been getting along better since ditch day and when Woody's sister visited, but still, we are only friends, I mean friends don't just kiss other friends, ok Woody and Addison did a couple times, but they were not broken up when they did. Maybe he was just doing it to get the camera off us, yeah that has to be it, like the time he told Willa he still wanted to be with me so that he could let her now easily. Oh I am so stupid, why didn't I just admit then that I still had feelings for him, then we wouldn't be in this predicament, I mean yeah it was a kiss on the cheek, but it felt so good for him to kiss me again. I have to tell him how I feel, but what if he still doesn't feel the same way, oh how I wish there was an answer to this in a textbook," Bailey went on and on until she heard that someone was coming in. Bailey then calmed herself down, splashed some water on her face and made her way back to the seats.

Cody was again ready to protest all the seat switching and Maya's plan when he saw that Bailey had returned.

"Why did everyone switch seats," Bailey asked when she returned to her friends.

"Addison wanted to talk to you about stuff," Maya said as she patted the empty seat and Bailey sat in it. Maya's plan worked perfectly as Addison had eaten enough candy to be on a sugar rush as she started talking to Bailey a mile a minute. Maya knew this would get Bailey's mind off of what happened. Meanwhile Zack tried talking to his brother, but Cody would have none of it, he just wanted to watch the game.

Speaking of the game, not much changed from the sixth to the ninth inning. Cleveland still led 2-0, as the Baltimore bullpen shut down the Cleveland offense, while Justin Masterson continued to master the O's lineup, as he was just three outs away from completing his no hitter.

"Oh man you guys, I can't believe we are this close to seeing a no hitter, with someone from my team the one pitching it," Woody said excitedly. Sadly for Woody he forgot the first rule of a no hitter, don't talk about the no hitter.

_Baltimore Play-by-Play_

"_Felix Pie the first batter for the O's here in the bottom of the ninth, Masterson three outs away from no hitting the birds. Masterson with his first pitch to Pie, and it's a long drive, deep to left center field, Choo giving chase, he's at the track, at the wall, and its gone, home run for Felix Pie, breaking up Masterson's no hitter, and making this a one run game here in the ninth."_

"Dang it," is all Woody could say.

"That's why you never talk about a no hitter Woodchuck," Zack said.

With the no hitter gone Indians manager Manny Acta pulled Masterson for his closer Chris Perez. Perez was able to get the first two outs of the inning easily as he struck out Adam Jones and got Luke Scott to fly out to center field. Perez then got into some trouble as he walked back to back batters in Nick Markakis and Matt Wieters, bringing Nolan Reimold to the plate.

_Baltimore Play-by-Play_

"_After being down 0-2 in the count Reimold got three straight balls out of Perez before fouling off the last four pitches. Here is the tenth pitch of the at bat, and it's a rocket, heading to deep center field, Crowe is on the run but it's not going to matter because that ball is long gone, Nolan Reimold with a three run walk-off home run as the O's, three outs away from being no hit, comeback to stun the Indians 4-2."_

Woody was at a loss for words after witnessing what just happened to his team.

"And that Woodchuck is why LeBron James left Cleveland," Cody said.

"The town is cursed," Zack said.

"And it didn't help that you jinxed the no hitter either," Maya added.

"Ok guys that's enough, it's not Woody's fault he is from the unluckiest sports town in America," Addison said with a smile, which was not returned by her boyfriend, until she gave him a kiss to make him feel a little better.

While everyone was enjoying themselves on their way out of the stadium and back to the limo that would take them to the airport, once they got into said limo is when things became awkward again, as Cody and Bailey rode in silence while the other couples chatted during the ride, with each guy keeping an eye on Cody and each girl keeping an eye on Bailey.

Cody and Bailey remained quiet on the flight from Baltimore to Toronto. Woody sat next to Cody and Addison sat next to Bailey. Each tried to get the other to talk to them during the flight but it was not to be. Woody and Addison weren't looking to talk about the kiss at the game, they just wanted to get their friends talking, but Cody and Bailey's stubbornness won out as each was silent the rest of the flight, and during the limo ride from the Toronto airport to the Toronto Tipton Hotel.

Once at the Tipton the group checked in, but once everyone was in the suites both Cody and Bailey decided to head to bed early. Once it was known each was asleep the other four met in the lobby.

"You guys, we have to do something, they can't be like this the rest of the trip," Woody said.

"Well you too tried your best on the flight, why don't me and Zack give it a try tomorrow," Maya said.

"That should work because Toronto is the first city where they won't be doing the same thing. Cody said he was coming with Woody and I to the Hockey Hall of Fame," Zack said.

"Yeah and Bailey is coming with Maya and me to the CN Tower," Addison added.

"Well I just hope this work, I really don't want a repeat of today, post kiss," Maya said.

"I don't think any of us do, they may enjoy nerdy stuff, but they are happy and having fun when doing that stuff, that's the Cody and Bailey we need back," Zack said.

"Yeah, then we just need them to get their heads out of their butts and get back together," Addison said which caused everyone to laugh before they all decided to call it a night and head back to their suites.

After a good night's sleep and breakfast at the Tipton restaurant the six were off to their sites for the day, the Hockey Hall of Fame for the guys, and the CN Tower for the girls.

The highlight of the trip for the guys was getting their pictures taken with the Stanley Cup; each got a solo picture, along with a group picture. Cody and Zack made sure to take pictures of all the Bruins stuff they found, while Woody did the same for the team he adopted thanks to Addison, the Blackhawks. While Woody was off looking at memorabilia from the Blackhawks Stanley Cup victory from a season ago, Zack saw it as an opportunity to talk to his brother.

"Broseph, talk to me," Zack said.

"About what," a confused Cody asked his brother.

"You know what, yesterday, the kiss, everything was fine until that happened," Zack responded.

"Zack, I kissed my ex while tens of thousands of people watched, you shouldn't expect everything to stay fine," Cody said.

"But why, you told me you still have feelings for her, you told me you still love her," Zack said.

"But I don't know if she feels the same way," Cody said.

"Cody, it's obvious she feels the same way, remember how she reacted during the whole letting Willa down situation," Zack said.

"Yeah, she was playing along with me," Cody responded.

"Only a sucker would believe that," Zack said. "Look bro we can't have any more days like yesterday where you two are miserable, it brings all of us down, and we hate seeing you two like this, we just want you two having fun again, we know the moment will come when you two finally realize how the other feels, we just want you two back to the way you were before yesterday afternoon," Zack added.

"Ok Zack, I think I can do that," Cody said.

"Good, then Saturday afternoon, at Fenway, tell her how you feel, I know it was your dream to take her on a date there, so now make Fenway the place where you two get back together," Zack said.

"You know what Zack, I'll do it, thanks man," Cody said.

"That's what I'm here for," Zack added with a smiled as Cody could only roll his eyes and laugh as the two then went to find Woody.

_Meanwhile at the CN Tower_

The three girls were at the top of the tower when Addison saw the perfect opportunity for Maya to talk to Bailey. Addison gave Maya the signal they came up with before going on the other side of the tower to give Maya and Bailey some room. Bailey was looking out at the fantastic view of Toronto, and when Addison was out of sight Maya made her move.

"Isn't Toronto such a beautiful city," Bailey said when she saw Maya come stand next to her.

"Sure is from up here," Maya said. "Bailey, we need to talk, about yesterday," Maya added.

"What about yesterday," Bailey asked even though she knew where this was going.

"The kiss," was all Maya had to say.

Bailey was silent, she knew what she wanted to say, but didn't want to talk about it.

"Bailey, we all know how you feel about Cody, and we all know how Cody feels about you, you love him, and he loves you," Maya said.

"I can't believe that until he tells me that in person, he had two chances to, yesterday and after the whole Willa thing, and he didn't," Bailey said.

"How could he after the one time he told you in Belgium and you lied to him," Maya responded, her voice raising some. Maya's voice rising, even just a small bit, was all that was needed for Bailey to start crying as Maya quickly hugged her friend.

"Bailey, I didn't mean to raise my voice and make you cry, I'm so sorry," Maya said reassuring her friend.

"No Maya, you are right, I had my chance to tell Cody the truth, and I lied to him, and then I had two more chances after the whole Willa incident and yesterday, and I didn't again," Bailey said as she continued to cry.

"Look Bailey it's ok, I've had a broken heart before and I know it's hard to get over, but luckily for you the guy who broke your heart feels awful about it, and wants to fix your broken heart, and I know you want to do the same for him, but you have to be strong, and you have to quit hiding your feelings, you have to tell him the truth," Maya said.

"You're right Maya, you are a true friend," Bailey said with a smile as she wiped her tears away before hugging Maya again. "I'll tell him how I truly feel after the game tonight," Bailey added.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Maya responded.

"Why not," Bailey asked.

"You see Zack and Cody are having this same talk at the Hockey Hall of Fame, and Zack knows Cody's dream was to take you on a date to Fenway, well Zack is going to tell Cody that he should tell you how he truly feels at the game on Saturday," Maya said.

"Oh my gosh, that would be perfect," Bailey said. "But what if he gets to nervous and doesn't do it," Bailey asked.

"Then you have to tell him how you truly feel girl, once one of you tells the other the other will have an easier time saying it back, so if he can't get it out, you'll have to get it out of him by telling him that you love him," Maya said.

"Thanks again for the talk Maya," Bailey said to her friend.

"It's what friends are for," Maya said as the girls hugged again.

"Alright lets go find Addison, we got to get back to the Tipton and meet up with the guys so we can go see my Royals play," Bailey said with a smile as the two went off to hide their friends.

On their way back to the Tipton Zack and Maya each sent one another a text message, and they both said the same thing, mission accomplished.

**A/N: Alright everyone that is chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it. So Bailey knows Cody's plan, but Cody doesn't know that Bailey knows it, can they wait until Saturday for the perfect reunion or will fate be too much and bring them back together sooner. DH will be back with chapter 5; he'll have the third game of the trip, along with getting everyone from Toronto to New York City. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please let us know what you thought by leaving a review.**


End file.
